A Yu Yu Hakusho Thanksgiving
by hikibou YYH43
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is celebrating thanksgiving! what will go wrong?


The Yu Yu gang all decided on the day before Thanksgiving that they were to have their own mini Thanksgiving. Kuwabara was debating with Yusuke as always, about what they shoud have for dessert. Yusuke wanted vanilla cake and Kuwabara wanted chocolate the fight went for about an hour when Keiko got so fed up she sent them to get groceries for the dinner. When Yusuke and Kuwabara reached the market the went to the junk food aisle they started to grab every thing in site, and grabbing things from other peoples carts. One old lady caught them and start hitting the two boys with her metal cane, while screaming curses in German. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down to the next aisle which was the cleaning aisle, they passed out from the fumes and woke up an hour later by a man poking them.  
  
"What the Fuck are you poking us for?" Yusuke yelled at the man, woman with little kids grew mad and covered their kids eyes and ears from the 'horrible man'  
  
"You've been lying here for and hour and your scaring the kids" The man said while Yusuke gazed at some kids running away. When the kids made it to their respectable mother each of them giggled, pointing at Kuwabara "Look at em mummy he looks like a a a (random fits of laughter) a monkey who slip on 'is bannana and fell in die mud!"   
  
"Stupid kids" Kuwabara said relizing that the kids had covered him in mud.  
  
"You know Kuwabara they are right!" Yusuke said. He got up leaving Kuwabara to get 'actual' Thanksgiving food. When we say 'actual' we mean what he wanted.  
  
"Hm instead of stuffing umm popcorn, and instead of mashed potatos... ice cream"   
  
"but Yurameshi we HAVE to get a Turkey I mean its like tradition!" Kuwabara mentioned  
  
"fine but dont use the turkey as a football like you did last year. I mean at least get someone to pass it to!" Yusuke smirked  
  
"i wasnt playing by myself I was playing with Albert my invisible friend!" Kuwadara said  
  
"Oh is that why you went to therapy every monday" Yusuke said  
  
"No, me and Albert had some issues to work out" Kuwabara said  
  
Yusuke was about to grab a turkey but some mom grabbed it instead. Yusuke was mad. She raced to the counter, but Yusuke grabbed the turkey from her. They girl grabbed him by the collar and took the turkey from him, after about an hour of fighting, two black eyes, a broken arm, a bloody nose, and a few missing teeth Yusuke got the turkey.  
  
They soon got back to Genkai's temple. "YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS!" Keiko yelled  
  
"food!" Yusuke awnsered  
  
Kurama came in with a vanilla cake.   
  
"Yes, vanilla" Yusuke said  
  
"YUSUKE WERE IS THE STUFFING" Keiko yelled  
  
"Pocorn" Yusuke said  
  
"GET BACK TO THAT STORE AND GET THE FOOD I TOLD YOU TO GET" Keiko yelled  
  
Yusuke walked back to the store but ran into the girl he was in a fight with earlier. She had a metal pipe in her hand...  
  
A little bit later an after Yusuke got the food...  
  
"MY GOD YUSUKE WHAT HAPPEN?" Keiko asked looking at Yusuke's swollen face  
  
"He doesn't look any different to me" Hiei said smirking  
  
"Damn turkey stealing, metal pipe holding, jack ass onna!" Yusuke said  
  
"oh!... Hey you got all the food I wanted!" Keiko announced happily  
  
"Yeah! We can start cooking right after this football game!" Botan said while going in the tv room and sat down next to Kurama who was watching football  
  
"Only men are aloud to watch football!" Kuwabara said  
  
"Oh does that mean I can not watch this exciting game, Kazuma!" Yukina said  
  
"Oh of coarse you can watch it!" Kuwabara said stupidly  
  
Hiei slumped into the corner "all a waste of time, Id say"  
  
"Oh come on Hiei get into holiday spirit!" Kurama said while gingerly putting his arm around Botan.  
  
Four figures walked in.  
  
"Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku glad you could make it" Yusuke said  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah there was a crazy lady out there said she was comming for you Yusuke, lot a crazy things I see but this one takes the prize, what did you do Yusuke" Jin said  
  
"Oh yeah her, well she tried to take the last turkey, and you know" Yusuke said  
  
"Stupid bitch" Rinku said  
  
"RINKU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" Touya yelled  
  
"Yeah Rinku your like 5" Chuu said in his accent  
  
"But Touya says it all the time" Rinku said  
  
"RINKU SHUT-UP" Touya yelled  
  
"Bakas shut up" Hiei said  
  
"Hey Hiei" They said  
  
"Hello glad to see you guys are here" Kurama said walking out of the kitchen  
  
"Hey Touya, look its Kurama" Jin said  
  
"Hey Jin looks its Yusuke" Touya said  
  
"Face it you guys you are all lame" Rinku said  
  
"But you Touya, you lost to Kurama and Kurama lost to a dead guy, hows that for being lame" Jin said  
  
"I'm right here!" Kurama said  
  
"Sorry Kurama" Jin said laughing  
  
Keiko walked out and said hi to every one as did every one else we didn't mention.  
  
Every one was watching the football game except for Keiko, Genkia, and Botan who were cooking dinner.   
  
"PASS IT PASS IT" Kuwabara yelled at the Tv  
  
"Kuwabara, the tv is off" Yusuke said  
  
"Oh yeah I knew that" Kuwabara said wondering into the kitchen  
  
The turkey was ready. It was sitting there ungaurded, in a room... with Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at the turkey, and started to have some fun... when we say fun we mean he acted like an idiot and some how got his head stuck in the turkey.  
  
"HELP HELP" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"What happened?" every one came running in relizing what they had done, left Kuwabara in the kitchen with the turkey!  
  
"KUWABARA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Yusuke yelled  
  
"It looks like he gone and got his head stuck in that bird good, when Keiko finds out his clacker will surely be on the barbie" Chuu said  
  
Keiko, Boton, and Genkai walked in...  
  
"MY TURKEY" keiko yelled  
  
"Its ok Keiko we'll just cut around his head" Yusuke said  
  
"Fine, but if his head gets cut off I'll just laugh!" Keiko said   
  
Every one sat down for dinner and started to say grace...  
  
"Dear lord thank you for this lovely feast, and bringing us all together and wait... We're in Japan we don't celebrate Thanksgiving" Yusuke said in the middle of grace  
  
"Hey your right" Kuwabara sais, head still in the turkey.  
  
"Fuck all that cooking for nothing" Keiko said  
  
"And Hiei, Rinku, Chuu, Touya, and Jin how did you even hear of thanksgiving?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Hm good question" Jin said  
  
"Ok what ever fuck grace lets eat" Yusuke said digging into is food along with every one else.  
  
the end  
  
Oh yeah Keiko "accedently" killed Kuwabara when she was cutting the turkey...  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 


End file.
